El Club Oficial de Suuichi
by AndreaNikkita
Summary: El pobre de Suuichi Minamino sufre de la plaga de todos los fics... en todos los sentidos: acosadoras locas, clubs locos, escritores locos... de todo, o al menos eso cree él...
1. la fanática de Suuichi

El primer fic que escribo y subo al Internet….sin que la flojera invada. (Merezco un polo de fresa por eso…) Esté es el primer fic que pongo de Yu yu Hakusho en el Internet, para serles honesta. El título lo leen arriba y las sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y otros se agregan abajo….creo.

-----Capítulo 1-----

"_Suuichi, ¿por que sigues ocultando tus sentimientos?" _

"_Suuichi, sé que soy el sol de tu día, no te contengas."_

Y a continuación escuchaba esa risita tan melodiosa y tan típica de ella. Era una tarde agradable y fresca como otras y el no podía quitársela de la cabeza. No podía borrar su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos morados perfectos, su cabellera morada sedosa y perfecta… y su perfecta falta de neuronas.

Ella tenía razón, él le ocultaba sus sentimientos y, aunque quisiera, no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía. Y lo que él sentía era una gran aversión hacia ella.

Por suerte, hoy tendría el día libre y estaría toda la tarde con sus amigos. Ese pensamiento fue lo que lo mantuvo sereno durante toda la mañana y lo contuvo de salir corriendo de la clase de Álgebra…

" _Suuichi, ¿sabías que tus ojos esmeralda son los que alegran mi corazón?"_

Y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decir su comentario empalagoso en voz baja. Ahora tendría que soportar la vergüenza de ese incidente por toda la semana, si no es que todo el mes. Pero mejor decidió olvidar momentáneamente ese incidente y caminar más rápido; si llegaba tarde era muy probable que se encontrara con un Hiei muy irritado y con un Yusuke muy aburrido.

Cruzó la calle y logró ver a sus amigos sentados en una banca en frente del parque. Se alegró de ver que todos se encontraban ahí y estaban saludándolo. Además, no veía señal de esa chica tan empalagosa.

"Hey Kurama, tanto tiempo sin vernos!" Gritó un muy emocionado Kuwabara.

"Idiota, si lo vimos ayer en su casa!" Respondió Yusuke, y lo golpeó en la nuca.

"hn" Fue el saludo usual de Hiei "casi llegas tarde, zorro". Kurama sonrió. El ver de nuevo a su frío amigo le acababa de alegrar el día.

"Lo siento chicos, tenía que salir de la clase de Geometría sin que nadie me notara." Se excusó Kurama.

"¿Uh? ¿Sin que te notara quién?"Preguntó un muy desconcertado Yusuke. Kuwabara sonrió de forma maliciosa y agregó "¿Quién te persigue Kurama, El club de química o tu club de fans?"

Kuramá se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Kuwabara sabía algo sobre el Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan? Él recordaba con dolor como trató por un mes, en vano, de que disolvieran el club de Suuichi-chan. También recordaba con dolor cuando entró a la oficina del director y lo encontró jugando con una réplica suya hecha de felpa; cortesía del Club Oficial de Suiichi-chan, por supuesto.

"_Lo siento Suiichi, pero considero que el club incentivará a los estudiantes a ser mejores" _El director había sonreído y había agregado _"aunque dudo que lleguen a ser tan perfectos como tu."_ Y así fue como sus súplicas dieron al trasto, pero hubiera podido sentirse mejor si no fuese por el comentario que la había dado el director al salir. _"Además, esa hermosa estudiante de intercambio se veía tan ansiosa de crear este club que no pude negarme."_

Así que todo se debía a ella… y a ser el favorito del director.

Pero ahora no tenía de que preocuparse, era una hermosa tarde y se encontraba rodeado de sus mejores amigos. Además, Kuwabara no estaba en la misma escuela que él, así que probablemente sólo estaba bromeando sobre el club y no tenía ni idea de la cruel realidad.

"Sólo quería salir sin que nadie me entretuviera; mañana tenemos examen de geometría y prefiero pasar la tarde con ustedes a explicarle a alguien la lección" Respondió Kurama. Él sabía de cierta persona que hubiera dado lo que fuera por estudiar con él, así que había preferido no arriesgarse.

"Hmm, que molestia ser el estudiante modelo, uh?" Dijo Yusuke, y rió. "Aunque supongo que tiene sus ventajas sacar buenas notas".

"Claro, si lo máximo que sacas es un siete, Urameshi" Se burló Kuwabara. "Hey!, un siete es bastante bueno!" contestó Yusuke, y golpeó de nuevo a Kuwabara.

"Hn, los humanos no consiguen nada tratando de probar la teoría de cosas inexistentes" Dijo Hiei; a él sólo le interesaba el combate.

Kurama sonrió y contestó "A veces esas cosas ayudan a los humanos a crear inventos maravillosos… como la máquina de helados". Kurama sabía de la adicción de Hiei, sin embargo solo recibió un "Hn" como respuesta.

"Por cierto" Dijo Yusuke, dejando a un lado su pelea con Kuwabara "¿Ya te libraste de esa chica?"

"¿Uh?¿Qué chica?" Preguntó Kuwabara.

Kurama suspiró y contestó " Es una nueva chica de intercambio que está en las mismas clases que yo, su nombre es…" "Naoko!!!" Kuwabara gritó.

Kurama se extrañó "No, su nombre es…" "No me refiero a ella, me refiero a Naoko" Exclamó Kuwabara mientras saludaba a alguien que se acercaba.

Kurama volteó a ver de quien hablaba. Sólo vio a una chica de cabello y ojos negros caminando hacia ellos. Llevaba el uniforme de su escuela y estaba comiéndose un helado.

"Ah, hola Kuwabara" Saludó la chica, miró a los demás y agregó "hola, amigos de Kuwabara", acto seguido continuó con su helado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, al parecer Kuwabara tenía más amigos además de ellos, y lo más extraño era que resultaba ser una chica.

"Eh Naoko, tanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo Kuwabara.

"Sí, tanto tiempo" la chica suspiró "Al parecer quince horas son una eternidad, pero ¿quien cuenta esas cosas?"

Kurama sonrió; al parecer Hiei no perdía de vista en helado de la chica… se lo comía con los ojos.

"Sigues siendo la misma Naoko" Dijo Kuwabara "Tal vez por eso estás en la escuela de Kura..." sintió la mirada fría de Kurama "eeh, Suuichi".

La chica dejó de comerse su helado y miró atentamente a los chicos. Kurama tenía la impresión de que ella pertenecía al club oficial de Suuichi.

"Y dime Kuwabara" dijo después de mirarlos un rato "¿cual de todos es Suuichi?"

De nuevo todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Kurama. ¿Acaso había una chica en su escuela que no supiera quien era él?

Esa chica le daba esperanzas…

----fin de Capítulo 1-----

La verdad es que dividí el primer capítulo en dos porque era muy largo… y a mí me caen mal los capítulos largos que cansan (aunque igual lo siento algo largo), por eso ahora se quedan con la duda de que sucederá con el equipo Urameshi y la chica que no sabe quién es Kurama. Además, luego sabrán el nombre de _ELLA_, sí, de la chica empalagosa y molesta que tanto odia Kurama. Casi se me escapa su nombre en dos o tres ocasiones, pero creo que no lo hice. Quién adivine su nombre recibirá un mechón de su personaje a elegir, quién no lo adivine se contentará con leer el próximo capítulo, que pondré cuando no tenga flojera (algo así como pasado mañana…con suerte).

P.D. Ogri es la excepción del mechón por ser calvo …. Pido una disculpa a las fanáticas del azulito….


	2. Complot

Bien, aquí les dejó la segunda parte de El Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan. Tardé un poco en subirla pero aquí está, con más suspenso que el anterior y con menos flojera para escribir (noten que hay demasiados adjetivos y menos errores o.o)

En fin, comenten, regáñenme o no hagan nada más que leer, eso lo dejo a su decisión…

Nos vemos!

---Capítulo 2---

Esa chica de cabello negro le daba esperanzas. Estaba harto de los ridículos y empalagosos apodos que recibía a diario, de las molestas invitaciones a almorzar y de esa sensación de ser perseguido constantemente.

El esperaba que por una vez pudiera entablar conversación con una chica que no tuviera nada que ver con el Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan y mucho menos con _ella_. Al parecer esa chica era una de las pocas personas que no lo idolatraban como a una estrella de cine, así que decidió presentarse él mismo.

"Yo soy Suuichi Minamino, mucho gusto" Dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica se le quedó mirando con esos ojos grandes que tenía, como si estuviera examinándolo.

"Naoko Tekuri" Respondió la chica después de un rato, luego agregó "Así que tu eres el chico del que tanto habla mi prima."

Así que después de todo la chica estaba al tanto del _famoso_ Suuichi Minamino…

"¿Pero qué?!!" Interrumpió Kuwabara "¡Se supone que me estabas ayudando con ella!"

La chica suspiró y dijo "Lo intenté, pero cada vez que te mencionaba ella hablaba inmediatamente de un tal Suuichi" luego agregó al ver la cara deprimida de Kuwabara "Supongo que no fue buena idea haberle presumido que Suuichi era tu amigo cuando fuiste a visitarme, Kuwabara."

"¡Buaahh!¿Por qué el destino me hizo esto? ¡Si es mi media naranja!" Sollozó Kuwabara.

Yusuke y Kurama estaban perplejos, y Hiei miraba toda la escena con asco. Kurama miró a Yusuke y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos se preguntaban de quién estaban hablando; sin embargo, él sólo esperaba que no se tratara de _cierta_ persona.

"Hn, molestarte por una humana…ridículo" Dijo Hiei.

Kurama sonrió, él conocía bien esa frase. Hiei se la recordaba cada semana, pero no le importaba ya que quería demasiado a su madre y eso era típico de Hiei. Además, él era su amigo, así que incluso tomaba con agrado sus cometarios. Lo que le importaba en ese momento era de quién estaban hablando esos dos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Yusuke pararse en medio de Kuwabara y su amiga.

"¿Puedo saber de quién están hablando?" preguntó Yusuke con el seño fruncido "¿Cómo es que no sabía que te gustaba alguien, Kuwabara?" le reclamó de manera acusadora y agregó "Se supone que somos amigos."

"Sí, pero eso no significa que te tenga que contar toda mi vida personal, Urameshi" respondió Kuwabara de manera irritada.

"Como sea, si tú no me quieres decir le preguntaré a ella" Yusuke dijo, y señalo a la chica "Dime, ¿Cómo se llama la pobre?" preguntó.

"Eh! Cuida tus palabras, Urameshi!" Gritó Kuwabara.

"Callate, idiota!" Gritó Yusuke "Tu no me quisiste decir nada, así que le dijo como yo quiero."

"Te recuerdo que es mi prima" Dijo la chica, sin inmutarse ante la cara sorprendida de Yusuke, y continuó "O por lo menos eso me dijeron."

"Bueno, ¿y como se llama?" Preguntó Kurama de manera inocente cuando vio que Yusuke no se atrevía a decir nada más, después de todo la escena le había empezado a dar gracia.

"Se llama…" Empezó la chica, pero no terminó la frase ya que una chica acababa de aparecer detrás de donde estaba sentado Kurama y le había tapado los ojos de manera juguetona.

"Suuichi-kun!!!" Exclamó la chica "A que no adivinas quién soy, Ichi" Dijo con voz empalagosa.

Kurama se congeló en donde estaba, no sabía si era por el horrible apodo que le había dicho o por no haber podido librarse de ella; sin embargo, era demasiado educado con ella (no lo podía evitar) como para ignorarla o insultarla, así que le contestó muy a su pesar.

"Hola Mary Sue" Respondió Kurama de manera monótona.

"¡Ichi! Te busqué en la salida para que me ayudaras a estudiar, pero ya te habías ido" Dijo la chica con un tono un tanto triste, pero acto seguido sonrió con una cara juguetona y se colgó de sus hombros.

"¡Mary!" interrumpió Kuwabara, babeando y sin despegar los ojos de ella "¡Te he extrañado tanto!"

Kurama no podía creer esto, eso significaba que…

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Mary Sue asqueada, haciendo que Kuwabara se viera rodeado de un halo de depresión.

"Es Kuwabara, Maria Susana" Respondió la chica de cabello negro "El chico que fue ayer a nuestra casa."

Kurama estaba empezando a sentirse mal, sentía que sus peores sospechas se estaban confirmando: todo indicaba que Mary Sue era la prima de esa chica.

"¡Naoko!" Exclamó Mary Sue con la boca fruncida "¡Tu sabes que me revienta que me llamen así!"

"Lo siento prima, pero así viene tu nombre escrito en el acta de nacimiento" Respondió la chica, para después volverse a enfocar en su helado.

Eso confirmaba las sombrías sospechas de Kurama… y hacía que sus esperanzas se fueran al trasto.

Pero al parecer, a Kuwabara le había molestado de sobremanera que Mary Sue lo hubiera rechazado de manera tan abrupta, así que se acercó a la chica de cabello negro y le susurro algo al oído. Después de un ligero regateo Kuwabara sonrió y la chica se acercó a Mary Sue.

"Maria, no sabía que cuando hablabas de un tal Suuichi hablabas de él" dijo ella, señalando a Kurama.

"Sé que hay muchos Ichis en Japón, Naoko, pero no hay otro Ichi tan guapo como él" Dijo emocionada Mary Sue, y a continuación abrazó a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas.

"Puede ser que tengas razón" dijo Naoko meditando, después continuó "Tal vez sea por eso que es mi novio, pero realmente ni yo misma sé" Dijo Naoko encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurama estaba perplejo, Hiei y Yusuke estaban sorprendidos y Mary Sue no encontraba las palabras adecuadas…

"¿Que es tu qué?" Preguntó Mary Sue después de un rato sin saber que decir.

"Mi novio" Respondió Naoko sin una gota de emoción "Pensaba presentártelo luego, pero al parecer ya lo conoces bien" dijo, y ante la aparente falta de palabras de su prima agregó "En fin, tenemos que irnos ya; él había prometido llevarme a un café."

Y sin previo aviso cogió a un sorprendido Kurama de la muñeca y se lo llevó, separándolo completamente de una boquiabierta Mary Sue…

---Fin de Capítulo 2---

Bien, ahora los dejo otra vez cortados en la historia porque si le seguía quedaba la cosa muy larga (y ya saben que no me gustan las historias largas y cansadas.) En fin, queda mucho más que escribir en esta disparatada historia llena de Mary Sue, pero el próximo capítulo lo pondré como en cuatro días o menos, dependiendo de mi humor. (Sí, me refiero a si me da flojera o no.)

Se cuidan, sugieren, comentan, regañan, me recomiendan sus historias, lo que quieran que por aquí estoy.

Nos vemos!


	3. una gran idea

Vaya, muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Al parecer no soy buena respondiéndolos (no sé cómo… la vergüenza . ) Pero uno que otro me ha iluminado y guiado hacia ideas mejoradas (vamos, que la historia entera está terminada, el problema es mi flojera de subirlo a Word), así que de la idea original, mejoraré una que otra cosa. (Sea dicho, volveré a escribirlo hahaha... o.o mejor unas cuantas frases.)

En fin, aquí les presento el tercer capítulo (más largo a petición suya, que ustedes no tienen tanta flojera como su servidora.) Léanlo y comenten o regañen, eso es opción suya, que las dos se reciben con los brazos abiertos.

---Capítulo 3---

Mary Sue nunca se había sentido tan ultrajada de esa manera. ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la cual Suuichi la trataba de manera cortés pero cortante? ¿Acaso sólo la trataba bien por ser la prima de _ESA_ chica? ¿Sería por esa razón que Suuichi había querido disolver el club que con tanto amor ella había creado?

De cualquier modo, ahora ella se encontraba sola y abandonada, y no podía evitar que varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas rosadas.

"Suuichi…" susurró de manera entrecortada, pero de un salto se puso erguida y exclamó furiosa"¿Pero que rayos tiene Naoko que no tenga yo?!"

Y en lo que hacía recuento de sus dones y atributos en comparación con su prima, un contento Kuwabara aprovechaba la oportunidad de consolarla…

Mientras tanto, Kurama estaba siendo guiado por Naoko a una esquina no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus amigos; donde no pudiera verlos una furiosa Mary Sue.

"Creo que aquí ya estás a salvo" comentó Naoko, mientras echaba un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba su prima "supongo que Kuwabara tiene ahora la oportunidad perfecta" dijo despreocupadamente, al ver como Mary Sue recibía distraídamente el pañuelo que Kuwabara le ofrecía babeando.

"Esto…" comenzó Kurama, incapaz de formular una frase coherente por lo sorprendido que se encontraba "gracias" finalmente dijo.

"¡Que va! no hay de qué" contestó Naoko, como si no le diera importancia al asunto, y agregó "Pero dile a Kuwabara que quiero esas barras de chocolate mañana."

Así que después de todo eso no había sido un acto desinteresado. Cualquier otra chica hubiera pretendido ser su novia de manera gustosa y a cambio de nada, en cambio esta chica no; sin duda que era muy extraña.

"Eh… sí, yo le diré" respondió kurama, tratando de hacer sonar su voz natural.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos" finalizó Naoko, y sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

Kurama vio de manera absorta como se alejaba, en lo que dentro de su cabeza trataba de encontrarle coherencia a lo que acababa de suceder… y a lo que había sufrido antes.

De pronto se le ocurrió; la idea apareció de súbito dentro de su cabeza, clara y completa, y esa chica era la indicada para llevar ese plan a cabo.

Por fin sabía como deshacerse del Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Kurama, mientras corría detrás de Naoko "Te invitó a un café" ofreció Kurama jadeando cuando la alcanzó.

Naoko lo miró de nuevo con esos grandes ojos que tenía, y Kurama sentía como si fuera sometido a rayos X.

"Está bien" Contestó Naoko "Pero también me debes un helado" agregó.

"¿Un helado?" Preguntó Kurama, aquella petición carecía de sentido para él.

"Y de mostaza" puntualizó Naoko, completamente inconsciente a la cara de confusión (y asco) que mostraba Kurama "Tu amigo vestido de negro me quitó mi cono mientras hablaba con Kuwabara."

"Uh, está bien" contestó Kurama, tratando de no imaginar cómo Hiei había logrado hacerse con el helado de mostaza o sobre los gustos de Naoko. A él sólo le interesaba su recientemente formado plan.

Así que los dos se encaminaron a un café cercano y se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana. Después de haber pedido dos tazas de café y bocadillos, Kurama decidió explicarle porque la había invitado.

"Disculpa que te haya invitado de manera tan abrupta" empezó Kurama "pero necesito que me hagas un favor."

"Nadie invita un café a gente que no conoce solo para hablar" contestó Naoko mientras sobrecargaba su café de azúcar "pero supongo que eso lo hace divertido" concluyó.

Kurama sonrió nerviosamente, esa chica era demasiado directa y parecía que nada realmente le importaba. Se sentía un poco intimidado por Naoko, pero cada vez más sentía que ella podía lograr lo que él no pudo.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Kurama, y después de un rato de reflexión dijo "Naoko, ¿Has oído antes sobre el Club Oficial de Suuichi?"

Naoko lo miró a los ojos y asintió, acto seguido cogió su mochila y sacó un folleto "Reparten esto en los baños de las chicas" comentó y le entregó el folleto a un asombrado Kurama "creo que Maria Susana fue la de la idea" concluyó.

Kurama no podía creerlo, primero peluches con su cara y ahora folletos. Al parecer Mary Sue estaba determinada a torturarlo en lo que quedaba del año. Sin, embargo, quería saber a que se enfrentaba, así que abrió el folleto y leyó…

_¡ÚNETE AL CLUB OFICIAL DE SUUICHI-CHAN!_

_¿Cansada de no poder reñir sobre quién conseguirá el corazón de Suuichi?_

_¿Harta de no saber suficiente información sobre Suuichi-chan?_

_¿Deseosa de compartir tus canciones y/o poemas dedicados a Suuichi?_

_Pues bien, éste es el club para ti._

_Debajo de la tutoría de Mary Sue, lograrás expresar tus más íntimos sentimientos relacionados con Suuichi Minamino y conseguirás información confidencial relacionada a Suuichi Minamino, el chico más guapo de todo Japón._

_¡Únete ahora y conseguirás un peluche conmemorativo como regalo de bienvenida!_

_Solamente llama al……_

Kurama destrozó el folleto en mil pedazos, no quería seguir leyendo lo que decía el folleto. Con tan sólo haber leído el inicio del folleto, había sentido como si un balde de agua frío le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza. Ahora no solo sentía molestia sobre ese club, sino miedo, y no sabía (y no quería saber) a que se referían cuando hablaban sobre información "confidencial"; razón por la cual debía de deshacer ese abominable club lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Naoko" empezó, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza ese horrible folleto "Te he invitado aquí para que me ayudes con algo importante" dijo, mirándola a los ojos de manera muy seria.

"¿Quieres que castigue a Mary Sue?" preguntó Naoko "Parece que no te gustó como quedó ese ridículo folleto, después de todo" comentó de manera despreocupada, mirando a la ventana y tomando otro sorbo de café.

"Es algo más serio" empezó Kurama, y a continuación le explicó a una desconcertada Naoko la actual situación.

"Naoko, la idea del Club Oficial de Suuichi no es mía, para ser honesto la detesto" dijo Kurama, haciendo un gesto de total molestia y continuó "Por esa razón, traté de deshacer ese club, pero no lo logré por más que intenté" Kurama tomó un poco de café y siguió "Sin embargo, al verte actuar de esa manera hoy, se me ocurrió un plan perfecto…"

"Naoko, para terminar con ese club, necesito tu ayuda" dijo Kurama, entrelazando sus manos, y continuó "y por eso, necesito que seas mi novia" Terminó Kurama.

Naoko bebió un poco más de café, tan calmada como si Kurama le hubiera preguntado sobre el clima y respondió "lo siento, no puedo hacer eso" concluyó.

Kurama se quedó confundido, al parecer esa era la primera vez que lo rechazaban, por así decirlo. Por lo general era él quien rechazaba de manera cortés a sus compañeras.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" preguntó Kurama con evidente interés.

Naoko se comió un bocadillo y contestó "Lo siento, pero creo que eso sería un poco aburrido" dijo, inconsciente de la cara de incredulidad de Kurama ante tal respuesta ,después comió otro bocadillo y añadió "además, yo no consigo nada con ayudarte y ser tu novia."

Al parecer esa chica estaba negociando con él como lo acababa de hacer con Kuwabara. La pregunta era: ¿Qué tenía que ofrecerle para que ella aceptara? Pensó sobre el trato de barras de chocolate entre Kuwabara y Naoko para que ésta aceptara ser la distracción y se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

"¿Qué te parece, Naoko" Empezó Kurama "Si te doy a probar la fruta más dulce que hayas probado jamás, a cambio de ayudarme?"

Naoko lo miró interesada y kurama sonrió; por fin había llamado su atención…

"Primero dame una muestra de esa fruta" contestó Naoko "y si resulta ser la más dulce que haya probado, te aseguro que el Club Oficial de Suuichi no existirá en dos semanas." sentenció Naoko, mirando a Kurama con seriedad.

"Entonces es un trato" Finalizó Kurama, y sonrió.

--- Fin de Capítulo 3---

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, donde finalmente Kurama maquina un plan perfecto… o al menos eso cree. En fin, deberán de seguir leyendo para saber si ese plan tiene éxito y para sorprenderse cada vez más de lo ridícula que puede llegar a ser esta historia ;P.

Gracias por sus comentarios, que verán que el próximo capítulo será mejor que los anteriores… o por lo menos no estará aburrido o.o…

Nos vemos!!


	4. Fruta

¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado a todos! Sí, es algo tarde como para felicitarlos, pero tengo una buena excusa: era año nuevo. Sencillo, no? Haha, realmente estuve ocupada estos días como no tienen idea (y no estuve en mi casa, para ser honesta), pero ya saben, cuando uno busca tiempo para hacer algo, lo encuentra. ¡Y vaya que encontré tiempo para continuar esta historia! A pesar de pasármela de juerga en cada lugar que visité, logré terminar el capítulo 4 y empezar el 5to. (Sí, el quinto ya está en camino, es que tenía tantas ideas nuevas…)

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y sus recomendaciones. Los fanfics que me han recomendado han sido muy buenos, debo decir (encontré tiempo hasta para leerlos haha o.o')

Sin más, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, más largo que los anteriores para que estén satisfechos. Léanlo, comenten, sugieran, regañen, o simplemente ríanse de cómo es que ésta escritora no sabe escribir con seriedad ;D.

---Capítulo 4---

Kurama regresó a su casa, pensando en si había hecho bien el haberle ofrecido esa fruta. Sabía que si Hiei se enteraba, lo regañaría por haber hecho semejante cosa. Sin embargo, algunas situaciones desesperadas requerían soluciones desesperadas, y su situación era una de esas.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba que la persona encargada de conseguirle la fruta estuviera demasiado ocupada como para visitarlo pronto.

El sonido de su ventana al abrirse lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Volteó y vio a Hiei, con su característico mal humor, sentado en la cornisa de la ventana.

"Hn" saludó Hiei con su habitual frialdad "las humanas son una molestia" comentó.

"¿Molestia?" preguntó Kurama extrañado y ligeramente divertido "¿a qué te refieres, Hiei?"

Para sorpresa de Kurama, Hiei saltó de la ventana, se colocó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. Acto seguido se subió la manga derecha y levantó el brazo, mostrándole unas pequeñas marcas rojas y moradas.

"Me refiero a esto" contestó Hiei, mostrándole unas marcas de uñas en su brazo "la estúpida de tu acosadora me hizo esto" comentó enojado, sin embargo se calmó un poco y agregó mientras se volvía a cubrir el brazo "es una verdadera lástima que esté prohibido matar humanos."

"_Tienes razón, Hiei, vaya que es una lástima" _pensó Kurama para sus adentros, imaginando como Hiei acababa con Mary Sue. Sin embargo, recordó el plan para destruir el Club Oficial de Suuichi junto con su fundadora y se alegró un poco.

Al parecer la felicidad se le había reflejado en la cara ya que ahora Hiei lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos…

"¿Se puede saber qué se te hace tan divertido, zorro?" preguntó Hiei enojado, creyendo que Kurama encontraba divertido el hecho de tener marcas de uñas en su brazo, o la idea de matar humanos.

"No es nada, Hiei" respondió Kurama, tratando de calmar a su amigo " Simplemente es un plan que tengo en contra de la chica que te hizo eso" contestó, logrando que Hiei se calmara.

"Hn" dijo Hiei, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta "espero que sea uno doloroso."

Kurama sonrió, al parecer Hiei estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo con su plan; ahora solo faltaba que llegara esa persona…

"Suuichi, tienes una visita" Escucho decir a su madre desde el recibidor.

"Enseguida bajo, mamá" Contestó Kurama aliviado, después volteó y se dirigió a Hiei " Si quieres puedes acompañarme, Hiei, mi madre saldrá a trabajar y no volverá hasta las once" dijo Kurama.

"Hn, siempre que no sea esa humana tan molesta la que te vino a visitar" contestó Hiei un poco molesto.

Ambos bajaron, encontrando a la madre de Suuichi en el recibidor junto a Koenma.

"Suuichi cariño, me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero hay suficientes bocadillos para ti y tus amigo" dijo su madre, mas percatándose de la presencia de Hiei dijo "oh, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado otro amigo tuyo, cariño" comentó sonriéndole a Hiei y agregó " espero que la pases bien con tus amigos, Suuichi"

"Gracias Mamá, que te vaya bien en tu trabajo" contestó Kurama, acompañando a su madre a la puerta.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, volteó a ver a sus amigos y sonrió. Al parecer Hiei se había sonrojado; él no estaba habituado a que le sonrieran de manera tan cálida y amable. Tal vez ahora Hiei entendería por qué Kurama quería y protegía tanto a su madre.

"Koenma, ¿trajiste la fruta?" preguntó Kurama una vez que todos estuvieran sentados en la sala con bocadillos y té.

"Por supuesto que sí" contestó Koenma, aparentemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Koenma metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo lo que parecían unas cerezas cristalinas azules. A continuación las colocó en la mesa central y sonrió.

"Es muy difícil encontrar el árbol que produce esta fruta, por no decir peligroso" comentó Koenma cruzando los brazos "Suerte que Ogri estaba libre para ir al mercado negro del makai y conseguirla" agregó.

Kurama sonrió y se lo agradeció, sabía muy bien que el mercado negro era un lugar muy peligroso y que seguramente Ogri no lo había hecho por voluntad propia, así que se hizo un recordatorio de luego agradecerle con algo.

"Kurama, ¿puedo saber porqué la prisa en conseguir esa fruta?" preguntó Koenma, una vez que le había entregado un paquete lleno de esa fruta azul "Ogri me dijo que al parecer necesitabas urgentemente la fruta, así que decidí venir en cuanto tuve la oportunidad" comentó mientras cogía un bocadillo.

Kurama tomó un poco de té y respondió "Hice un trato importante con alguien a cambio de esa fruta, y quiere una muestra mañana" explicó.

"_Además, no pienso soportar a la esa molesta Mary Sue un día más"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Y puedo saber en que consiste ese trato, Kurama?" preguntó Koenma "debió de ser una promesa importante, sabes que esta fruta es difícil de conseguir" agregó.

"Lo sé" dijo Kurama, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos "esta persona me prometió acabar con el Club de Suuichi" explicó, tratando de ignorar las caras de desconcierto e incredulidad que Koenma y Hiei mostraban "pero a cambio de la fruta más dulce que hubiera probado jamás" agregó.

"Un momento" interrumpió Koenma, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado "¿en serio tienes un club de fans, Kurama?" preguntó, dejando de lado su actitud serena "¿Con fundadora y todo?"

"Hn" dijo Hiei, obviamente divertido por la situación de Kurama "es increíble que el famoso Youko Kurama necesite usar frutas del makai para tan sólo deshacerse de un grupo de humanos" comentó sonriendo "yo no puedo matar humanos, pero tú sí, por si no lo sabías" agregó.

"Incluso las leyes de los humanos castigan a los asesinos, Hiei" respondió Kurama, recordando todas las veces que le había repetido eso a su amigo "además, yo no tengo deseos de matar a nadie" concluyó.

Kurama se sentía incómodo, sabía que era casi imperdonable que el famoso ladrón de cabello plateado no fuera capaz de resolver sus problemas por si solo, por no decirse incapaz de terminar con una asociación de chicas fanáticas; sin embargo, Suuichi Minamino era el que afrontaba el problema, y éste era demasiado blando como para herir a una cantidad considerable de corazones adolescentes. Por eso había preferido que otra persona se encargara de eso, y en ese momento creía que había elegido a la más adecuada para ese trabajo.

"De todas formas" dijo Koenma, interrumpiendo de momento sus pensamientos "¿Con quién hiciste el trato a cambio de la fruta?" preguntó.

"Hn" interrumpió Hiei, relajándose en el sofá "debe de ser una persona bastante astuta como para que tú la eligieras" comentó.

Kurama sonrió nervioso, ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica no parecía astuta; de hecho, lo único que tenía de particular era su aparente falta de emociones y la manera objetiva en que decía las cosas. Realmente sólo la había escogido por eso.

"De hecho, es una chica de cabello negro que me libró de esa acosadora Mary Sue" contestó Kurama, dudando un poco sobre si debió haber dicho eso.

Koenma rió y Hiei simplemente adoptó una actitud un poco incrédula. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido que él, siendo su amigo, no se hubiera enterado de eso antes? Además, era ridículo que hubiera hecho trato semejante con una chica que ni se daba cuenta de haber perdido su helado.

"Así que sigues teniendo problemas con Mary Sue ¿no es así, Kurama?" intuyó Koenma, hablando como si hablara de un chiste viejo "Bueno, supongo que una chica puede lidiar con ella mejor que tú" reconoció un poco pensativo.

"Eso espero, Koenma" respondió Kurama, posteriormente exhaló despreocupadamente y miró por la ventana "Por cierto, Hiei" dijo Kurama mientras observaba el cielo de manera inocente "le debes un helado a la chica del cabello negro."

"Hn" respondió Hiei, tratando de no darle importancia al comentario "Yo no le debo nada a esa humana" respondió de manera tajante.

"Pues al parecer se dio cuenta que fuiste tú quien le robó su helado" comentó Kurama con una ligera sonrisa en la cara "Hiei, sabes bien que no puedes quitarle a la gente su helado, por más que quieras comer uno" le reprendió.

"Hn" gruñó Hiei, tratando de evadir la mirada de Kurama "está bien, le daré otro helado, pero basta de tus sermones, zorro."

"Si insistes…" suspiró Kurama, divertido por la reacción de Hiei "de cualquier modo, recuerda que el helado es de mostaza."

"¿Mostaza?" preguntó Hiei un poco sorprendido, ahora comprendía porqué el helado de "vainilla" que le había quitado a esa chica había tenido un sabor tan peculiar y tan… delicioso.

"Sí, la chica tiene gustos raros" concedió Kurama.

"Hn" dijo Hiei, aún molesto por haber sido descubierto por una humana "Esa chica es extraña" comentó.

---Fin del Capítulo 4---

Sí, el helado de mostaza sabe bien… para ciertas personas. En lo personal a mí no me gustaría probarlo por respeto a la salud de mi estómago, ¿pero quién soy yo para juzgar los gustos de los demás?

En fin, pronto agregaré el capítulo 5, que de hecho es la otra mitad de éste capítulo (repito, lo capítulos demasiado largos me dan mucha flojera) y una vez más disculpen por la tardanza, pero recuerden que tengo una excusa muy buena… o eso creo.

¡Nos vemos luego y feliz 2008! (Espero que no sea tan feliz para mi Santa Claus jubilado…)


	5. ideas equivocadas

Hasta que por fin actualizo, ¿no? Hahaha, disculpen la tardanza, pero este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora (eso sí, cumpliendo mi regla de no hacerlo gigante), y este capítulo es, por mucho, el más raro que he hecho hasta ahora, o al menos eso creo yo.

En fin, ya saben, comenten, regañen, se ríen…. Lo que quieran hacer, pero más les vale leerlo.

---Capítulo 5---

Kurama se había encontrado toda la noche tratando de encontrarle posibles fallas a su plan, y ahora que era de día, sentía como si no tuviera suficiente energía para ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, sería hoy cuando comenzara el inicio de su plan perfecto; el plan para acabar de una vez por todas con su molesto club de fans, así que de manera decidida, salió de su cama y se arregló para ir a la escuela. También cogió el paquete de fruta azul y se cercioró de meterlo a su mochila.

"Suuichi, cariño, te preparé tu almuerzo" dijo su madre al verlo terminar con su desayuno.

"Gracias, mamá" contestó un muy sonriente Suuichi mientras recibía su almuerzo, después se despidió de su madre con un beso y se encaminó a la escuela.

Aparentemente su plan era infalible, considerando que Naoko era prácticamente insensible, haciéndola realmente útil, y que ella aceptaría de buen grado la fruta del makai; sin embargo, todavía sentía cierto miedo hacia el Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan...

Seguía viva en su mente, muy a su pesar, la vez en que Mary Sue se las arregló para cortarle un mechón de su cabello. También recordaba con dolor la gran subasta que se dio más tarde a cambio del "glorioso" mechón.

"¡Eh, Kurama!" Oyó a alguien gritar detrás de él en la calle, así que volteó para encontrarse con un jadeante Kuwabara.

"Oh, hola Kuwabara" saludó amablemente mientras esperaba que Kuwabara recuperara el aliento.

"Tenemos que hablar, Kurama" sentenció Kuwabara, mientras se reponía "te acompañaré a tu escuela" dijo ya erguido "de todas formas tu escuela me queda de paso" comentó despreocupado mientras reanudaba la marcha.

"Está bien, si eso quieres" contestó Kurama y lo siguió, al parecer lo que quería decirle Kuwabara esa de suma importancia.

"Por cierto, perdón por lo de ayer, pero parecía que estabas en apuros" se disculpo Kuwabara un poco incómodo después de caminar un rato en silencio.

Kurama sonrió, Kuwabara no tenía idea de cuanto lo había ayudado "Al contrario, gracias Kuwabara" respondió alegremente. "Por cierto" comenzó "¿cómo te fue con Mary Sue una vez que me había ido?" preguntó.

Inmediatamente Kurama se preguntó si debió haber dicho eso o no, ya que Kuwabara exhaló tristemente ante tal mención, como si acabara de recordar una escena trágica o algo similar.

"Pues bien…" empezo Kuwabara, tratando de hilar sus pensamientos "al principio todo iba de perlas, ya sabes, consolándola y todo" explicó de manera pensativa "incluso me abrazó cuando le ofrecí un pañuelo, ¿puedes creerlo?" agregó emocionadamente mientras su mente flotaba en el aire por unos momentos, mas después de un rato recobró su actitud melancólica y continuó "Sin embargo, parece que Mary Sue tiene una idea equivocada de mí" sentenció.

Kurama estaba confundido, ¿a qué se refería con una idea equivocada? Y sobre todo ¿Realmente Mary Sue había abrazado a Kuwabara? ¿Al Kuwabara que todas las chicas automáticamente rechazaban?

"¿Cómo que una idea equivocada?" preguntó confundido, tratando de sonar lo más comprensible y sereno posible.

Para sorpresa de Kurama, Kuwabara volteó a verlo con ojos de cachorro y, después de mirarlo por un largo rato a los ojos, contestó de manera dolida "Mary Sue cree que soy gay."

Acto seguido Kuwabara se sumió en un halo de depresión, dejando a Kurama con la boca abierta…

"¿Gay?" repitió Kurama, incapaz de creer lo que había oído "¿Ella creyó que tú…." Comenzó, tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado " ¿Pero, uh…" empezó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "¿porqué creyó eso, Kuwabara?" finalmente preguntó víctima de la curiosidad, intentando sonar comprensivo.

"¡No tengo idea!" sollozó Kuwabara descorazonado, echándose al hombro de su amigo "sólo dijo que tenía olfato para eso…" musitó.

"…olfato?" interrogó Kurama, evidentemente confundido.

Kuwabara asintió levemente, a continuación se secó un poco las lágrimas, se enderezó y se dispuso a explicar lo ocurrido.

"Verás" empezó Kuwabara, mirando a Kurama con una cara triste "Después de que Naoko fingió ser tu novia, tuve la oportunidad perfecta de consolar a la hermosa Mary Sue" contó Kuwabara en un tono emocionado "pero después de haberle ofrecido un pañuelo y abrazarla" continuó Kuwabara, aparentemente perdiendo el ánimo "me dijo que estaba feliz de conseguir un amigo gay y, antes de que dijera algo, comentó que tenía olfato para saberlo" terminó Kuwabara, con lo cual se sumió en una total tristeza y volvió a llorar en el hombro de Kurama.

"Ya veo" respondió Kurama de manera consoladora "pero esa idea puede ser fácilmente cambiada, ¿no es así?" Aventuró, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

"Kurama" comenzó Kuwabara, como si hubiera tocado un tema muy sensible "No puedo hacerlo sólo" sentenció "y mucho menos cuando mi querida Mary cree que Hiei es mi novio" completó, regresando a su estado de depresión anterior.

"¿Tu qué?!" preguntó Kurama sorprendido, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que acababa de decir.

Kuwabara se secó un poco las lágrimas y explicó "Ayer Mary Sue le dijo a Hiei que, por su actitud, seguramente era un emo y por lo tanto debía ser mi novio" tomó un breve respiro y continuó "cuando Hiei trató de irse, Mary lo cogió del brazo y lo sentó a mi lado, alegando que necesitábamos tiempo de calidad y se fue" terminó Kuwabara completamente devastado.

En otras circunstancias, a Kurama le hubiera hecho gracia todo el asunto. Sin embargo, se trataba de Mary Sue, por esa razón ahora sentía preocupación por su habilidad de crear esas historias disparatadas en cuestión de segundos. Lo que también le sorprendía era que Mary Sue siguiera viva; por lo general Hiei no perdonaba esa clase de comentarios.

Kurama le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras a Kuwabara "¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar la idea que Mary Sue tiene sobre tí?" ofreció Kurama, teniendo en cuenta su plan.

"De hecho, eso era lo que te quería pedir" contestó Kuwabara mientras se secaba las lágrimas, después sonrió y agregó "gracias, eres una gran amigo, Kurama"

"No te preocupes por eso" repuso Kurama, un poco sonrojado por el halago que acababa de recibir "incluso creo que tu amiga me puede ayudar con eso" agregó tratando de sonar despreocupado, prefería ocultarle a Kuwabara la existencia de su plan… y de su club de fans.

Kurama se sorprendió al ver como Kuwabara se reía a carcajadas y lo miraba con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

"Kurama, Naoko nunca ayuda a las personas gratis" Kuwabara explicó "Por lo general te ayuda a cambio de algo" comentó de manera pensativa "lo que me recuerda…"

Acto seguido Kuwabara sacó de su mochila una caja de chocolates y se la entregó a Kurama.

"¿Podrías entregárselos?" pidió "Son los chocolates que le debo por el favor que nos hizo ayer" explicó.

"Claro, yo se los entrego" respondió Kurama, cogiendo la caja de chocolates y guardándola en su mochila. Al parecer no fue necesario haberle recordado sobre los chocolates.

Al parecer Kuwabara conocía mejor a esa chica que nadie más, tal vez el podría aclararle un poco sus dudas, así que decidió expresarle su preocupación.

"¿puedo preguntarte algo, Kuwabara?" preguntó Kurama después de un rato de andar en silencio.

"¿Uh? ¿qué quieres saber, Kurama?" preguntó Kuwabara lleno de curiosidad.

"Si le pides un favor a Naoko " empezó, midiendo cada una de sus palabras "¿Qué puedes esperar?" finalmente preguntó.

"Naoko se toma las cosas en serio" contestó Kuwabara un poco pensativo, después sonrió y continuó "Así que cualquier cosa que le pidas, ella lo cumple" terminó.

Kurama llegó a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón. Tenía Biología a primera hora (su especialidad), pero estaba dudando seriamente en asistir a clases ya que hoy tenían laboratorio… y en su grupo se encontraba Mary Sue.

"¡Ichi!" chilló Mary Sue en el momento que lo vio entrar al salón "¡Ohayo!" saludó en su pésimo japonés mientras corría a abrazarlo.

"Buenos días, Mary Sue" respondió Kurama molesto mientras trataba de zafarse de su abrazo. Al parecer no había servido de mucho lo ocurrido ayer, y dudaba que alguien lo salvara esta vez.

"Ichi, hoy tenemos laboratorio" comenzó una excitada Mary Sue "y es por parejas" agregó emocionada "¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Tú sabes que quieres" canturreó.

Sin embargo, Mary Sue se quedó fría al ver la persona que acababa de entrar al salón…

"Buenos días, María Susana" saludó Naoko distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

"Naoko..." gruñó Mary Sue mientras le enviaba miradas asesinas "creí que no ibas a venir hoy" comentó irritada.

"De hecho, pensé en faltar cuando descubrí que mi puerta no quería abrir" concedió Naoko mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila "pero ya sabes, la escuela es primero, así que salí por la puerta de escape que hay debajo de mi cama" concluyó, como no dándole importancia a la cosa.

"Tú y tus salidas de escape" masculló Mary Sue irritada "de todas formas llegas tarde" argumentó Mary Sue de manera triunfante mientras cogía a Kurama del brazo "Hoy tenemos laboratorio, y adivina quién va a ser mi pareja" canturreó.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ser tu pareja" contestó Naoko distraídamente " hoy trabajaré en el laboratorio con él" agregó despreocupadamente mientras señalaba a Kurama.

" ¡No me refería a ti!" gritó Mary Sue muy airada "¡Me refería a Ichi, así que vete olvidando de tenerlo como tu pareja!"

"Es mi novio, Maria Susana, así que no hay remedio" respondió Naoko, haciendo caso nulo a la mirada de odio que le enviaba su prima "ya sabes, son cosas que a veces hacen los novios para pasar más tiempo juntos, o eso leí" agregó mientras regresaba a su lectura.

Mary Sue no podía soportar la actitud de Naoko un segundo más, así que dio media vuelta y se reunió con su grupo de amigas para poder desahogarse cómodamente. Por el otro lado, Kurama se sentía aliviado, tal parecía que Naoko era la antítesis de Mary Sue.

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Kurama una vez sentado junto a Naoko en el laboratorio.

"No hay porqué" contestó Naoko, todavía absorta en su libro "de todos modos, no tenía idea que estabas en mi grupo"

"Ni yo" admitió Kurama un poco avergonzado "al parecer el mundo es muy pequeño" bromeó.

"eso, o somos muy distraídos" contestó Naoko despreocupadamente "por cierto, trajiste la fruta que me habías prometido" preguntó.

Kurama sonrió y extrajo el paquete de fruta del Makai de su mochila junto con la caja de chocolates, después le entregó ambas cosas a Naoko.

"La caja de chocolates es de parte de Kuwabara" explicó Kurama "y el paquete de fruta es la que te prometí" añadió.

"Ya veo" contestó Naoko mirando con interés el paquete de fruta "¿puedo probarlo?"

"Adelante" Kurama contestó con una sonrisa, viendo como Naoko abría cuidadosamente el paquete.

Naoko cogió una fruta de tamaño grande y se la metió a la boca. Después de probarla se quedó varios minutos quieta, y Kurama hubiera creído que había sido envenenada si no fuera por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Naoko.

"¿Y qué tal está?" aventuró Kurama, emocionado por nunca haberla visto sonreír.

"No sólo te ayudaré a destruir tu club de fans, Suuichi Minamino" empezó Naoko con esa sonrisa poco habitual en ella "también me desharé de Mary Sue aunque sea lo último que haga."

Kurama sonrió, su plan estaba por comenzar "Bien" comenzó Kurama, seguro de su victoria "entonces esto es lo que haremos…"

---Fin de Capítulo 5---

UUUhhh… suspenso, hahaha, ni modo, no pude ponerlo todo debido a mi regla de "no hacerlo aburridamente largo", así que tendrán que esperar a leer el capítulo 6 para saber cual es este malvado plan… y si realmente funcionará. (No se confíen, Mary Sue es una tía que no se rinde tan fácilmente)

En fin, me voy a seguirle con el capítulo 6, y en lo mientras acepto sugerencias de cómo torturar a Mary Sue.

Recuerden niños, la violencia nunca es mala si la persona es insoportable… (no sería una buena madre, lo sé…) en fin, nos vemos!!


	6. Todos odian a Mary Sue

Hola!! Hace mucho que no actualizaba hehe, lo siento mucho, en serio. Sucede que regresé a la escuela y, ya saben, una cosa lleva a la otra, total que no había tenido tiempo para terminar este capítulo (que por cierto es extremadamente largo, a modo de disculpa). Pero bueno, ahora que lo he terminado (¡gracias dios!) pueden leerlo, tomarse su tiempo y comentar sobre lo que quieran. Ahora que hablamos de comentarios, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado y dejado su aporte!! Me han incentivado a dejar mi flojera por un rato (ack, igual la extraño ahora que regresé a clases) y seguir con la historia. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, más largo y mejorado haha.

---Capítulo 6---

"¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TIENE NAOKO QUE NO TENGA YO?!" exclamó Mary Sue furiosa una vez que se hubiera encontrado entre su club de amigas-seguidoras durante el almuerzo.

Todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban asustadas, Mary Sue estaba que echaba humo por la nariz. De la noche a la mañana, resultaba que su verdadero amor se encontraba enamorado de otra persona, siendo su molesta prima esa persona, para colmo. Ella no entendía porqué el guapo Suuichi Minamino prefería a esa chica tan fea y extraña en vez de una chica tan linda y simpática como ella. Mary Sue no lograba entender eso, ¿Qué tenía Naoko que no tuviera ella? Es decir, si se trataba del físico, Mary Sue sería la ganadora definitiva. Ella era la que tenía una complexión perfecta, un cabello perfecto, una sonrisa perfecta… _ELLA_ era totalmente perfecta. En cambio, Naoko era una chica muy flaca que nunca sonreía y que tenía un aburrido cabello negro. Mary Sue realmente no lo entendía, _ELLA_ era la chica perfecta, no Naoko. Ella y Suuichi estaban hechos el uno para el otro, _NO_ Naoko y Suuichi.

"¡¿Es que acaso engordé y no me han dicho nada?!" preguntó de manera acusadora a su grupo de amigas.

"P-pe-pero si no has engordado, Mary" contestó nerviosamente una chica de cabello rizado y corto.

"E-es cierto, sigues teniendo un cuerpo asombroso" agregó tímidamente otra chica de cabello castaño claro.

"S-sí, Naoko debe envidiarte, Mary" terminó una asustada chica de cabello rojizo.

Al parecer Mary Sue se había calmado un poco, ya que se relajó en su asiento, sacó un espejo de su mochila y se examinó cuidadosamente.

"Hn, supongo que tienen razón" concedió después de acomodar su cabello mientras se observaba en el espejo "tal parece que Naoko quiere ser como yo, después de todo" resolvió, y soltó una risita disimulada.

Las tres chicas estaban aliviadas, Mary Sue enojada era tan peligrosa como el director enterándose de que Suuichi se cambiaba de escuela. Mientras mantuvieran a Mary Sue contenta, ellas se encontrarían a salvo y con el título de ser las mejores amigas de la chica más popular de la escuela. Lo que ahora les preocupaba era como mantendrían a Mary Sue contenta, ahora que su objetivo amoroso ya tenía novia.

"Por cierto, Rika, Hina, Misa" llamó Mary Sue, mirando a las tres chicas en particular "quiero que sigan cada paso que haga Naoko, quiero saber que hace y que planea" ordenó de manera firme, después se dirigió al resto de sus amigas-admiradoras y dijo "el resto, encárguense de manchar la reputación de Naoko, así Suuichi no la verá como la niña inocente que cree que es" acto seguido sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Todas las chicas que había estado a su alrededor se levantaron y se dispersaron nerviosamente; unas fueron a la biblioteca, otras a los exteriores, y otras a los salones, pero las únicas que se dirigieron al baño fueron las tres mejores amigas de Mary Sue.

Ya que eran las mejores amigas de Mary Sue, ellas podían darse el lujo de caminar sin que nadie los estorbara y de volver privado el baño de chicas justo en el momento en que ellas entraban.

"Bueno, Rika, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó la castaña Hina después de poner el seguro a la puerta del baño.

"No tengo idea, Hina" respondió la rubia Rika al cabo de un minuto "Misa, ¿alguna idea?" preguntó esperanzada.

Misa se quedó callada por un momento, inclinado cu cabeza y haciendo que su cabello rojizo brillara con la luz exterior. Después de meditar por varios minutos, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"No se me ocurre nada" comentó decepcionada "hoy no tengo ideas, lo siento"

Las tres suspiraron melancólicamente. Al parecer sus días de soportar a Mary Sue se volverían interminables. Ahora que Mary Sue había decidido conseguir el corazón de Suuichi a cualquier costo, ellas se verían víctimas de los enojos y encargos de Mary Sue, tanto dentro como fuera del Club Oficial de Suuichi, y ellas ya no estaban dispuestas a soportarlo más.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó Rika después de un rato, llamando la atención de sus amigas "¡Se me ha ocurrido un plan perfecto!"

Sus dos amigas la miraron con curiosidad, el plan debía de ser algo muy bueno ya que Rika se veía emocionada; por lo general ella era muy frívola. De cualquier modo, si el plan resultaba ser perfecto, ellas ya no se verían obligadas a cumplir todas las órdenes de Mary Sue ni a seguirla como perritos falderos.

"Bien, ¿ y qué es?" preguntaron Hina y Misa al unísono.

"Pediremos ayuda" contestó Rika triunfante, como si la respuesta hubiera sido la más obvia "está claro que nosotras no podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta" sentenció de manera llana "así que le pediremos ayuda a alguien para deshacernos de Mary Sue, alguien que esté a su nivel."

Hina y Misa la miraron horrorizadas, lo que Rika acababa de sugerir era algo inaudito. En toda la escuela, no había una sola persona que se comparara o siquiera se pareciera a Mary Sue. Las antiguas chicas populares habían quedado reducidas a nada después de que Mary Sue hubiera fundado el Club Oficial de Suuichi-chan y, por ende, se hubiera vuelto el centro de atención de toda la escuela.

"¿En serio podemos hacer eso?" preguntó Misa un poco asustada "es decir…"

"No querrás decir que estás de parte de Mary Sue, ¿o sí?" inquirió Rika de manera acusadora.

Misa sonrió nerviosamente y respondió "no, me refiero a…" empezó, meditando lo que iba a decir "me refiero a si habrá alguien en toda la escuela que nos pueda ayudar" terminó.

"Claro que hay alguien, Misa" Contestó Rika, como si la pregunta no importara mucho "Sólo que no es una chica muy popular" explicó, dejando sus amigas con más dudas que antes.

Las tres chicas cortaron la conversación al oír que la puerta se había abierto. Al parecer, alguien no había entendido que el baño se había vuelto temporalmente privado y había tenido el atrevimiento de entrar.

"Quien quiera que seas, será mejor que salgas de aquí" amenazó Hina, volteando a ver a quien había entrado "eso si no… ah, eres tú, Naoko" comentó, al parecer un poco incómoda.

"Ah, hola Hina" saludó Naoko desintereadamente, ignorando a las otras dos chicas y dirigiéndose a los lavabos. Sus manos estaban llenas de lo que parecía un jugo azul.

Hina y Misa la miraron ligeramente exasperadas, Naoko nunca había entendido que no podía entrar al baño cuando ellas estuvieran dentro. Sin embargo, aún en caso de que Naoko lo entendiera, no podían echarla ya que hacían tratos con ella a cambio de varias tareas.

Pero para sorpresa suya, Rika se acercó a Naoko alegremente y, mientras se aplicaba un poco de labial, entabló conversación con ella.

"Así que, Naoko" empezó Rika de manera casual "Oí que tienes novio" dijo sonriente, tratando de sonar contenta por ella.

Naoko volteó a mirarla ligeramente confundida mientras se lavaba las manos, al parecer el jugo azul de sus manos era difícil de quitar.

"¿Novio?¿Quién?" preguntó desconcertada Naoko ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mirándola confundida.

Rika suspiró con exasperación, Naoko nunca podía llevar una conversación decente "Hablo de ti y Suuichi, tonta" contestó, molesta por la falta de seriedad que Naoko le daba a su noviazgo.

"Ah, él" contestó Naoko, concentrándose de nuevo en sus manos " supongo que sí" concedió, prestándole poca atención a Rika.

Rika sonrió para sus adentros, estaba claro que Naoko era completamente distinta a Mary Sue. De hecho, podía decirse que Naoko y Mary Sue eran opuestos, ya que, si estuviera hablando con Mary Sue en vez de Naoko, seguramente le hubiera presumido su noviazgo y prometido hacerla su dama de honor en la boda.

"Me alegra" comentó Rika y sonrió "bueno, en ese caso seguro sabes que tu novio tiene un club de fans" agregó con un tono casual.

"El Club Oficial de Suuichi, ¿no es así?" corroboró Naoko.

"Suuichi-chan" corrigió Rika "ya sabes, es por ser tan lindo" agregó.

"Y fue idea de Mary Sue, ¿cierto?" adivinó Naoko mientras se secaba las manos.

Rika la miró estupefacta "uh, sí pero ¿cómo lo supiste?" preguntó asombrada.

Naoko tiró su papel de manos al basurero y la miró aburrida "El japonés de Mary Sue es pésimo, deberías saberlo" dijo mientras sacaba un chocolate del bolsillo " pero tú y yo sabemos que Suuichi es un chico y el _chan_ es para chicas" explicó.

Tanto Rika como Hina y Misa se quedaron congeladas, preguntándose porqué no se habían dado cuenta de eso antes. Parecía que Mary Sue les había lavado la cabeza en el momento de escoger el nombre del club.

"Uh, tienes razón" admitió Rika, todavía sorprendida por no haber visto el error antes "de todos modos, necesito que hagas algo por el club" sentenció.

Naoko la miró con interés, en esta ocasión Rika le pedía algo que no tenía que ver con los deberes "¿Y puedo saber qué es?" preguntó intrigada.

"Naoko" empezó Rika, adoptando una actitud seria " Necesito que te conviertas en la líder del Club Oficial de Suuichi."

------------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado y Kurama se empezaba a impacientar, Naoko estaba tardando más de lo normal en regresar del baño. Ya estaba preguntándose si se había perdido en los pasillos cuando la vio acercarse. Naoko lo saludó y empezaron a caminar juntos, haciendo parecer que Kurama la acompañaba a su casa.

"¿Encontraste el baño de chicas?" preguntó amablemente después de un rato.

"Sí, aunque el que encontré ya estaba ocupado" contestó Naoko, distraída con su barra de chocolate.

"¿Ocupado?" preguntó Kurama confundido, tenía entendido que los baños de chicas tenían varias divisiones.

"Sí, por Rika y sus amigas" contestó Naoko sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Ahora lo entendía, Rika y sus amigas seguían con esa costumbre de apropiarse de los baños. Sin embargo, parecía que Naoko no había sufrido el más mínimo daño por irrumpir en su baño "privado".

"¿Y aprovechaste la oportunidad para hablarles?" preguntó Kurama recordando su plan.

"Más de lo que crees" respondió Naoko, dejando de lado su barra de chocolate y mostrándole un brazalete dorado a un sorprendido Kurama "me hicieron líder del Club Oficial de Suuichi."

Kurama sonrió, la primera parte de su plan, infiltrarse al Club Oficial de Suuichi, se había cumplido más pronto de lo que esperaba, superando por mucho sus expectativas. En lo personal se alegraba de haber escogido a Naoko para ello, ya que no sólo había logrado infiltrarse, sino que había conseguido el rango más alto que se podía tener dentro del club. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado ya que, si mal no recordaba, era Mary Sue quien presumía de tener ese puesto.

"¿Y cómo lograste obtener ese rango, Naoko?" preguntó Kurama lleno de curiosidad mientras esperaban a cruzar la calle, pensando en la cara que Mary Sue pondría al enterarse sobre su reemplazo.

Naoko se encogió de hombros "Rika me lo pidió" contestó, una vez terminada su barra de chocolate y agregó "parece que no eres el único que odia a Mary Sue."

Kurama estaba extrañado, no entendía como era que Rika y sus amigas odiaban a Mary Sue, o más bien, no entendía como era que no se había dado cuenta de eso antes. Pero sin importar las razones, sabía que le era muy útil eso.

Cruzaron la calle y llegaron al parque, donde enfrente de ellos vieron a varias caras familiares que se encontraban sentadas en un banco.

"¡Kurama, Naoko!" Gritó Kuwabara, saludándolos con la mano.

"Hn, llegan tarde" comentó Hiei con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

"Hiei, nunca hubo una hora límite" dijo Yusuke molesto.

Kurama sonrió y, acercándose discretamente a Kuwabara, le recordó al oído que en el mundo humano se llamaba Suuichi.

Kuwabara rió nerviosamente "se me había olvidado eso Minamino, lo siento" se disculpó, después volteó a ver a Naoko y sonrió "¡Que bueno verte, Naoko!"

"Lo mismo dijo, gracias por el chocolate" respondió Naoko, sacando otra barra de chocolate.

"No hay problema, cuando quieras" contestó Kuwabara felizmente y después le susurró "pero sígueme ayudando con Mary Sue, ¿vale?"

"Seguro" dijo Naoko "serán otras dos barras" agregó, dejando a Kuwabara congelado.

Mientras Kuwabara se sumía en la depresión por no tener dos barras de chocolate en ese momento, Hiei se acercó a Naoko con un cono de helado, al parecer muy en contra de sus deseos.

"Toma" masculló Hiei ligeramente molesto "es de mostaza."

Naoko miró con curiosidad a Hiei, por su lenguaje corto y la aparente falta de modales, concluyó que era extranjero. Suponiendo que era costumbre de su país robar helados y reponerlos, le agradeció a Hiei por el helado, cogió el cono y lo probó.

Después de un saborearlo por un rato, lo tiró a un bote de basura "este helado no sabe a verdadera mostaza" sentenció ante la cara asustada de todos y la mirada asesina de Hiei.

"Estúpida humana" murmuró Hiei tratando de calmarse un poco "de cualquier modo, ya te di tu helado, ya no te debo nada" concluyó.

Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró de manera desafiante a Naoko. Naoko le devolvió la mirada abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, haciendo parecer que competían por ver quién soportaba más la mirada. Después de un rato aparentemente eterno, Hiei desvió la mirada bruscamente.

"Esta bien" finalmente dijo Naoko, con la vista todavía clavada en Hiei "Supongo que ya no me debes nada" concedió, mientras Hiei aún evitaba mirarla a los ojos "sin embargo, te puedo dar un helado hecho de verdadera mostaza si me respondes una pregunta" ofreció, logrando llamar la atención de Hiei.

Hiei volteó a mirarla, tratando de ocultar su adicción por el helado… y fallando terriblemente.

"Esta bien, pero no te metas en mi vida privada" dijo Hiei molesto, ignorando las caras estupefactas de sus amigos.

"Bien" contestó Naoko, evidentemente ignorando lo que decía Hiei "Dime…" empezó Naoko, dejando a todos en suspenso "Dime como le haces…" comenzó, midiendo cada una de sus palabras " ¿Cómo le haces para levantar tu cabello de esa manera?" preguntó llena de curiosidad, dejando a todos tirados en el suelo por la sorpresa.

"Hn, te digo luego" contestó Hiei ligeramente sonrojado.

"Bien, ve a mi casa y te doy el helado de mostaza" terminó Naoko, mirando el cabello de Hiei con interés.

Kurama sonrió nerviosamente, Hiei no había golpeado a Naoko, lo cual significaba que Hiei había aprendido a controlar sus emociones.

"Kura… digo, Suuichi" Interrumpió Yusuke, cambiando de tema y sacando a Kurama de sus pensamientos " ¿Puedo saber por qué nos pediste que viniéramos?" preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Kurama sonrió "Los invité a todos aquí para pedirles un favor" sentenció, adoptando una actitud seria y mirando a cada uno de sus amigos…

---Fin de Capítulo 6---

Uhh!! Fin de otro capítulo demasiado largo!! En serio, parece que entre más nuevo sea el capítulo, más largo es. Pero bueno, este debía de ser largo ya que tenía que explicar varias cosas (por ejemplo, Mary Sue está engordando) y porque no había actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pido disculpas una vez más, pero de una vez les advierto que ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizar (eso sí, trataré de no excederme de siete días.)

En fin, ya saben, comenten, sugieran, regañen, lo que quieran que todo me sirve haha. Verán que en el próximo capítulo empieza el sufrimiento de Mary Sue. Nos vemos!!


	7. Fase Dos

Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fanfic, mil disculpas. Resulta que escribir en Internet lleva más tiempo del que se imaginan, y entre estudiar para exámenes, probar exámenes de admisión, y tomar clases extracurriculares no hay tiempo para lo demás (vamos, ni siquiera me da tiempo para ver el televisor y eso deprime). Sin embargo, entre espacio libre y espacio libre (léase: no querer terminar los deberes) logré terminar el séptimo capítulo e incluso lo hice más largo (dentro de lo que se puede, claro esta!). En fin, los dejó con la introducción para que lo lean y que luego me regañen por no haber actualizado antes, todo vale.

* * *

.

Suuichi oyó que sonaba el despertador y lo apagó al primer sonido. El despertador no le había servido de mucho ya que había estado despierto mucho antes de que sonara; meditando y midiendo todo lo que ocurriría ese día.

Personalmente se encontraba satisfecho con su plan, sabía que cada detalle lo había supervisado y previsto varias veces; sin embargo, todavía sentía la sensación de que Mary Sue lo observaba y lo acechaba; todavía sentía como cada paso y cada acción era seguida de cerca.

Tal vez era por esa razón que estaba decidido a seguir con la segunda parte de su plan, sin importar el costo. Así que con esa forma de pensar determinante salió de su casa, se despidió de su madre y se encaminó a la escuela. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que se sintiera acechado de nuevo.

"Toki, toki, toki" oía a su corazón latir; de alguna manera sus instintos le decían que estaba siendo seguido por alguien, podía ser Mary Sue, aunque realmente no estaba seguro. Kurama empezó a sentirse incómodo y expuesto, así que aceleró el paso, aún con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

El sentimiento que sentía cada vez era más intenso, y ahora se sentía como un zorro perseguido por un cazador. Sabía que tenía la protección de su látigo de rosa, sin embargo, seguía teniendo muy claro que solo era para casos estrictamente necesarios. Aún así estaba considerando seriamente usarlo.

"Toko, toko, toko" escuchaba que su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, a pesar de no sentir la presencia de una persona en particular. De todas formas, tratando de huir de algo que no veía, giró en una esquina tratando de tomar un atajo. Sin embargo, parecía no estar preparado para lo que iba a ver.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" gritó Kurama al mismo tiempo en que caía hacia atrás.

"Buenos días, Minamino. Veo que puedes gritar muy fuerte" comentó una persona bajita de cabello extraño mientras se sacudía una oreja.

Suuichi la miró estupefacto, no podía creer lo que veía...

"Na-Naoko?" balbuceó Kurama aún en el suelo "¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" logró decir, una vez que hubo recuperado su voz.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Naoko ligeramente desconcertada "¿lo hice mal?" agregó y señaló su cabello despreocupadamente.

Kurama intentó recobrarse del susto y se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo, sin embargo, no tenía palabras para responder; el cabello de Naoko era tan distinto que no la había reconocido a primera vista. Justo ahora, su cabello estaba totalmente parado y desafiaba la gravedad. Si no hubiera sido por esa mirada neutral tan característica de ella, la hubiera fácilmente confundido con alguien más… familiar.

"Naoko, ¿quién te enseñó a hacer ese peinado?" Preguntó un poco preocupado y temiendo la respuesta.

"Hiei lo hizo" respondió Naoko, confirmando las sombrías sospechas de Kurama "lo hizo a cambio del helado de mostaza que le prometí ayer" agregó mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Kurama no sabía como decírselo, ella no podía ir a la escuela con ese peinado, no ahora que era la presidenta del club oficial de Suuichi. Además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Naoko ahora le recordaba a Hiei, y no le hacía mucha gracia sentir que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

"Eeeh… Naoko" Dijo Kurama al fin, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible "no creo que sea seguro llevar ese peinado."

"¿No?" preguntó Naoko ligeramente interesada"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, verás…" empezó Kurama cada vez más nervioso; tenía miedo de herir los sentimientos de Naoko o de revelar su verdadero temor "Ese peinado…uhhh…"

" ¿Tiene demasiadas claras de huevo?" completó Naoko, dejando a Kurama totalmente sorprendido y asqueado.

"Uuuhh…. sí, exacto" corroboró Kurama mientras pensaba si debía de estar agradecido o no por esa revelación tan oportuna "Los pájaros no te dejarán en paz, así que creo que es mejor que deshagas el peinado" concluyó, sacando después una botella de agua y acondicionador de su mochila "espero que esto te sirva."

"Gracias, Minamino" dijo Naoko, acto seguido cogió los botellines y se dedicó a deshacer el curioso peinado con cuidado.

"No hay que agradecer, para eso son los amigos" contestó Kurama con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto, Minamino…" empezó Naoko una vez que su cabello volvía a verse normal.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Kurama sonriendo y centrando toda su atención en ella.

"No quiero saber porqué cargas con esto en tu mochila" y en seguida le regresó ambas botellas.

.

Solo el viento alcanzó a sonar…

"Uuhm, ¿nos vamos a la escuela?" preguntó Kurama, sonriendo nerviosamente y tratando de ignorar el tema.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, Kurama le aclaró los detalles de su plan a Naoko, al mismo tiempo que Naoko sugería ideas para simplemente hacer la vida de María Susana un poco más miserable ese día.

"Bueno, supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos" Comentó Kurama, deteniéndose enfrente del salón de literatura; al parecer no se veía muy deseoso de entrar. "suerte con el club de fans, Naoko" agregó después de un rato.

"Suerte con Mary Sue, Minamino" contestó Naoko, sabiendo que esa era la verdadera razón por la que Kurama no quería entrar al salón. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo" terminó, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia su salón.

Kurama suspiró un poco resignado y decidió entrar al salón. Siempre supo que Mary Sue había sobornado al director a fin de tener un horario idéntico al suyo, lo cual no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia. Sin embargo, ahora no le importaba en cuantas clases estaban juntos, le importaba más saber cuánto más tendría que soportar sus empalagosos comentarios y sus risitas tontas.

"Ichi!!" gritó Mary Sue al verlo entrar al salón de literatura "Ichi! Hay malas noticias!!" sollozó Mary Sue melodramáticamente mientras se hundía en el pecho de Kurama.

"Uhhm, que mal Mary Sue" Contestó Kurama tratando de quitársela de encima y fallando miserablemente, empezaba a sentir como toda la clase estaba centrada en ellos dos "Mary Sue, podrías quitar…."

"No, Ichi, no te pienso quitar el saco, no quiero que las demás vean que tan perfecto eres" completo Mary Sue solemnemente, ignorando la cara desconcertada y llena de miedo que Kurama tenía en ese momento.

Kurama se echó hacia atrás completamente ruborizado y deseando no estar ahí, al parecer toda la clase había escuchado el comentario de Mary Sue y ahora estaban riendo por lo bajo y echando miradas furtivas. Aún peor, habían unas cuantas estudiantes que al parecer esperaban que Mary Sue cambiara de opinión y se dispusiera a quitarle el saco.

"C-cre-creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí, Mary Sue" empezó Kurama, buscando frenéticamente la puerta de salida "Si me disculpas" terminó Kurama nerviosamente mientras deslizaba la puerta y salía del salón.

"E-espera Ichi!!" exclamó Mary Sue mientras empezaba a darse cuenta que Kurama estaba abandonando la clase "no me dejes! Ni siquiera te he contado mi desgra…" agregó, sin embargo se vio cortada cuando Kurama cerró completamente la puerta.

.

Kurama empezó a correr por el pasillo una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta. Definitivamente tenía que escapar de ese salón, especialmente de Mary Sue. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro, ya no le importaba mucho perder la primera hora de clase.

Abrió la puerta del salón y la vio sentada ahí, totalmente ignorando lo que su sucedía a su alrededor y leyendo un libro al revés.

"Naoko" empezó Kurama, sentándose detrás de ella e ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que tenían los demás "no puedo."

Naoko dejó su libro y volteó a verlo; lo único que logró ver fue a Kurama hundiendo la cara en sus brazos.

"¿No pudiste completar la fase dos?" preguntó mientras examinaba la nuca pelirroja de Kurama con sus ojos inexpresivos.

"No pude _empezar_ la fase dos" corrigió Kurama y levantó la cabeza "el comentario que Mary Sue hizo hoy fue… demasiado" completó, y acto seguido cogió la mano de Naoko con sus dos manos. "Naoko, te lo suplico, tú completa la fase dos, yo no quiero acercarme a Mary Sue de nuevo."

Kurama sintió que pasaba una eternidad mientras miraba dentro de los ojos grandes e inexpresivos de Naoko.

"Está bien" contestó finalmente Naoko mientras veía como se iluminaba el rostro de Kurama. "Solo dime una cosa, Minamino…"

"¿Sí, Naoko?" preguntó Kurama totalmente esperanzado y sonriendo gradualmente.

"¿Como le haré para invitar a Maria Susana a una cita romántica?"

.

Y una vez más silencio…

.

* * *

Y aquí termina el séptimo capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora (si sigo así, el décimo terminara siendo tan largo como la Biblia). No es un final muy impresionante, pero desde aquí empieza todo lo demás, y no, Naoko no va a vestirse como chico para invitar a Mary Sue a una cita, aunque tampoco es muy mala idea (hahaha, broma). En fin, sugieran, comenten, quéjense, lo que sea, que todo es bien recibido para mejorar el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos!


	8. La cita de Hiei

Hace milenios que no actualizaba, una disculpa, sé que ni siquiera mi graduación es una buena excusa por el retraso, pero como defensa puedo decirles que en éste capítulo me esforcé mucho más que en los anteriores, aunque no sé si es muy largo o no. En fin, lean, comenten, sugieran, y regañen lo que quieran, que lo tengo bien merecido haha.

* * *

"¿Corbata?"

"Listo"

"¿Rosas?"

"Listo"

"¿Auricular?"

"Listo."

"¿Katana?"

"Hn."

Todos se quedaron contemplando a su obra maestra, al demonio rebelde convertido en príncipe azul. Kurama se veía preocupado, Yusuke divertido, y Kuwabara todavía seguía sin entender porqué él no podía invitar a Mary Sue a una cita.

"Sigo sin entender todo esto" confesó Kuwabara evidentemente frustrado "¿Porqué el enano, y no YO, terminó con el privilegio de tener una cita con Mary Sue?"

"Porque Hiei se ve mejor con corbata que tú, idiota" contestó Yusuke extremadamente divertido, al parecer él era quien más disfrutaba de toda la situación.

Kuwabara se enfureció. "Urameshi!, una palabra más y…" sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el flash de una cámara a su lado.

"Yusuke tiene razón, Kuwabara" comentó Naoko mientras capturaba a Hiei en otra foto "El chico extranjero se ve mejor con saco y corbata que tú" concluyó, y volvió a tomar una foto más.

Todos la miraron extrañados; no solo acababa de herir los sentimientos de Kuwabara, sino que seguía tomandole fotos a Hiei como una fanática.

"N-Na-Naoko" tartamudeó Kuwabara evidentemente herido y conteniendo las lágrimas "¿Ahora estás del lado de Hiei y Yusuke?¿Qué fue de nuestra amistad? ¿Es que ya no somos amigos?"

Naoko volteó a ver a Kuwabara y, en vez de responder a sus preguntas melodramáticas, le tomó una foto.

"Necesitaba tu expresión de desconsuelo Kuwabara, gracias" respondió Naoko, y dejando a su sorprendido amigo de lado, jaló la fotografía de la Polaroid y se la entregó a Hiei.

Hiei miró la foto con desdén y se dirigió a Naoko "hn, ¿para que quiero yo la fotografía de este idiota?"

"Por si María Susana quiere pruebas" respondió Naoko, y sin más, siguió tomándole fotografías.

"¿Por qué tomas tantas fotos de Hiei, naoko? preguntó Kuwabara "¿Y mi foto es prueba de qué?"

"Seguramente es prueba de que llorando eres aún más feo" comentó Yusuke riendo por lo bajo.

"¡Urameshi! ¡Te la estás buscando!" resopló Kuwabara mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

Naoko volteó a verlo "Kuwabara, tu foto es simplemente para demostrarle a María Susana que tú y Hiei acaban de romper su lazo amoroso."

"¿¿¿QUE???!!!" fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de todos… y Naoko simplemente tomó otra foto de sus caras incrédulas.

"Recuerden que María Susana creía que el chico extranjero y Kuwabara eran novios" comentó, ignorando la cara de incredulidad de todos y continuó "además, no creo que María Susana sea lo bastante inteligente como para preguntarse por qué Hiei carga con esta foto en su… cita"

Kurama sonrió "al parecer lo tienes todo calculado, Naoko, pero dime" continuo, mientras hojeaba las fotos que Naoko había tomado anteriormente y dejado en la mesa "¿porqué hay tantas fotos de Hiei?"

Naoko lo miró inexpresivamente " las fotos del chico extranjero se venden bien en la red escolar, saben que es amigo tuyo" comentó, ignorando el tic que surgía en cara de todos y continuó "el hecho de que el chico extranjero se mueva rápido no significa que tu club de fans no sea capaz de verlo"

"Sin ofender Kurama" empezó Yusuke en un susurro "¿pero no crees que tu club de fans sea más bien un club de monstruos con poderes sobrenaturales?"

"Creeme que también he pensado en esa posibilidad" contestó Kurama sombríamente "sin embargo… no, no creo que sean, los monstruos de nuestro mundo no usan tanto maquillaje…"

Después de hacer prometer a Hiei que no usaría su ojo maldito con María Susana, todos se dirigieron al restaurante Aisuki; Hiei pretendiendo que iba a tener una cita , y los demás pretendiendo que no seguían a Hiei.

Después de una larga caminata en silencio, por fin Yusuke se atrevió a hablar.

"Naoko" comenzó Yusuke un tanto inseguro y cuidando que Hiei no lo escuchara "puedo saber… ehh, bueno… tu sabes"

"¿Como convencí a Hiei a hacer todo esto?" completó Naoko.

"ehh… sí" contestó un tanto aliviado "digo, Hiei nunca dejaría que nadie lo arreglara en una cita… y mucho menos pretendiendo haber salido de una relación con…. con tu-sabes-quién" terminó, mientras cuidaba que Hiei no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Todos tienen un precio, amigo de Kuwabara" contestó Naoko despreocupadamente.

"Uhh… me llamo Yusuke Urameshi" corrigió un tanto ofendido.

"Lo sé, amigo de Kuwabara, pero si deseas te llamaré por tu nombre" contestó con un dejo de aburrimiento.

"Gracias, ahora explica eso de 'todos tienen un precio' si no te importa" y con eso repentinamente todos centraron su atención en Naoko, incluso Hiei que pretendía no escuchar la conversación.

Naoko miró pensativamente al cielo "todos hacen algo a cambio de algo, ya sea dinero, un reconocimiento, satisfacción personal… siempre hay algo que nos mueve a hacer las cosas" comentó Naoko, y después señaló a Kurama "por ejemplo, Minamino hará lo que sea por su madre, y es sólo porque le gusta la sensación de hacerla feliz, ¿no es así?"

"Podría decirse eso" contestó Kurama con una ligera sonrisa "supongo que a eso te refieres con satisfacción personal, Naoko"

"Exacto" corroboró Naoko "aunque, de la misma manera, Minamino haría lo que fuera por un nuevo fijador para el cabello"

"Y eso también es satisfacción personal, ¿cierto?" comentó Yusuke tratando de no reírse.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cual es el precio de Hiei?" preguntó Kurama bruscamente en un intento de desviar la conversación.

"Su verdadero precio, no lo sé" contestó Naoko mientras examinaba la espalda de Hiei, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta "sin embargo, no se queja cuando le das galletas de chocolate."

"¿Galletas de chocolate?" preguntó Yusuke "¿Estás bromeando?¿Qué tienen de especial?"

"No tengo idea" contestó Naoko "sin embargo, parece que le gustan mucho las que tienen forma de monstruo" comentó, y en un susurro agregó "en su país han de ser personas muy sanguinarias, la otra vez oí como amenazaba a una de esas galletas a muerte antes de comérsela."

Kurama rió por lo bajo, ahora sabía el origen de los restos de chocolate en su cama y de las frases violentas que creía que provenían del televisor a las tres de la madrugada "bueno, supongo que si nadie termina herido todo está bien."

"Las galletas no dirían lo mismo" contestó Kuwabara intentando no reírse "seguramente tuvieron una muerte lenta y dolorosa."

Yusuke se rió "me pregunto si aceptará arreglar mi habitación a cambio de unas cuantas galletas de chocolate."

"No creas que es tan fácil" objetó Naoko sonriendo ligeramente "tuve que tratar con cincuenta recetas distintas y diez tipos de chocolates para dar con una combinación que le gustara."

"¿Y como diste con la forma de la galleta, Naoko?" preguntó Yusuke después de pensar un rato.

"Eso fue un accidente" contestó Naoko "no soy buena haciendo círculos".

Por fin llegaron al restaurante Aisuki, y después de verificar que no había nadie que los viera, se dirigieron a la entrada.

"Suerte Hiei" se despidió Kurama un tanto preocupado por llevar a su amigo con una chica loca "Si algo sucede, escapa a los sanitarios."

"Nosotros estaremos en una mesa alejada por si acaso" añadió Naoko, señalándose a ella misma y a Kurama.

"Y yo fingiré ser tu mesero" agregó Yusuke extremadamente divertido.

"Hn, está bien" respondió Hiei ligeramente reconfortado, seguía sin agradarle mucho la idea de soportar a una humana tonta a la hora de la cena "¿Y qué va a ser el idiota de Kuwabara?"

"Yo seré tu chef, enano desagradecido" respondió Kuwabara muy ofendido "si no fuera porque tu cita es la hermosa Mary Sue, con gusto quemaría tu cena" agregó con satisfacción… _'Y si Kurama no me hubiera dicho que tan peligroso eres sin haber cenado…prefiero no pensarlo'_ pensó Kuwabara tratando de esconder su miedo.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos adentro Hiei, suerte" se despidió Kurama, y una vez que Hiei hubo entrado por la puerta principal, se dirigió con los demás a la puerta de la cocina.

En la cocina el personal los recibió calurosamente y les proporcionó a todos la vestimenta apropiada para llevar su papel a cabo, y en lo que Yusuke acomodaba su bigote falso con el reflejo de una sartén, un mesero entró.

"Señorita Hiragisawa, su prima y su acompañante se encuentran ya sentados y acomodados" informó el mesero con una ligera inclinación y añadió "lo demás se encuentra tal como usted lo ordenó."

"Gracias, saldremos en un momento" contestó Naoko, y se dirigió a los demás "antes de que empiece nuestro plan, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?"

"Uuuh… yo tengo una" respondió Kuwabara alzando la mano.

"No tendrías preguntas si no te hubieras quedado dormido en la reunión que tuvimos, idiota" comentó Yusuke irritado.

"¡Urameshi! Los hombres en crecimiento necesitamos dormir, eso lo sabe todo mundo" contestó Kuwabara ofendido.

"Por eso pregunté si alguien tenía preguntas" comentó Naoko un tanto aburrida "igual Kuwabara, dispara."

"Eehh… sí, ¿cómo es que el dueño del restaurante nos dejó usar éste lugar para nuestro plan?" preguntó Kuwabara.

Yusuke habló por Naoko "No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido durante toda la reunión, idiota" contestó exasperadamente "El restaurante es de su abuelo, lo mencionó como cinco veces en la reunión."

"Ya veo, eso explica todo" contestó Kuwabara aliviado "creí que habías sobornado a todo el restaurante, Naoko."

"No es necesario" contestó Naoko "aquí también odian a María Susana, en especial el chef."

"Cierto, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para que la señorita Naoko nos libre de la señorita María" comentó el Chef "no creo soportar más las insolencias de esa jovencita ni sus modos de estresar al personal innecesariamente" agregó tajantemente.

"Además, mi abuelo coincide en que no es bueno que María Susana se obsesione con un chico" comentó Naoko "sabe que él termina siendo el que paga por los estragos que su nieta hace."

"Una vez que conquiste el corazón de Mary Sue, tu abuelo no tendrá que preocuparse más por esas cosas" comentó Kuwabara heroicamente.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" preguntó Naoko.

"Yo tengo una" dijo Kurama sonriendo "¿no teníamos que ir a una cita?

* * *

Y por fin he terminado el octavo capítulo, Dios soy lenta. Y no, Kurama no es bueno siendo un casanova. En fin, ahora que no tengo ni bloqueo de escritor ni flojera, es muy probable que el noveno capítulo salga pronto, muy pronto. En fin, cualquier idea que tengan para esta cita tan extraña es bienvenida, al igual que otras sugerencias, comentarios y quejas. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
